Amelia
Important Note: Character data base will updates with every Fan Fiction story I released. (Date Last Updated: 05/30/2015) B''iography:'' Amelia was born a Werecat sometime during the war against the new Demon Lord inside a human barn by her werecat mother. Being the only one of her liter to survive the birth Amelia was watched by her mother like a hawk rarely leave her for anything. For several years Amelia and her mother survived hiding in they're barn from humans however that will soon come to an end. Without warning soldiers of the order on patrol came across their home. While searching the barn Amelia's mother attacked them in attempts to protect her only child but was over come by they're numbers and was killed in front of Amelia as she hid under the straw. Afraid and alone Amelia attempted to run outside to escape but was caught by the order. As the leader of the group left to report to his supervisor the other soldiers we're given free reign to do what they want with the little kitten. As the soldiers were about to "Have fun" with the poor kitten the Queen of Hearts appeared killing all of them and saving Amelia. The Queen took the child under her wing and took her to wonderland. While there The Queen placed Amelia in guild where she would be raised and trained so she can one day avenge her mother. Even after being rescued by the Queen of Hearts Amelia was very aggressive to everyone and had little sense of reasoning. She would occasionally get into fights over senseless things causing the guild master to keep her separated from the other members until one day Amelia met Blair. Little is known about how Amelia and Blair met exactly but over time with Blair's help Amelia regain her senses and started to become more calmer and friendly. Eventual with Blair's friendship Amelia became the top of her Guild along with Blair. Over the years Amelia and Blair served the Queen loyally and grew closer to the point Amelia and Blair saw one another more than friends but as sisters. Not much is known about Amelia and Blair's journey together but eventually the they started doing missions separate due to Blair's marriage and later having children. After Amelia completed her mission the Queen called her back to wonderland for an important assignment. The queen asked Amelia to go to Shiro Kingdom in secret and alone to find an individual that the Queen had much interest in. Following orders Amelia went to the kingdom only to find it in complete ruins. Believing she had arrived too late Amelia caught a scent of fresh blood. Curious about who's or what's blood was it she begins to follow it until it lead into the woodlands where she found one survivor from the ruin city that survivor was Drake. Conflicted with her emotions for humans Amelia planned on dispatching him but something stopped her. It's currently unknown what changed her mind or heart that day but she felt attached to him thinking of him as a stray human that's suffered like she did. Little did Amelia realize that they're fate and destiny will forever be entwine. Abilities and Skills: Unlike most Cheshire Cat Amelia developed an power known as 9 lives which gives her the ability to survive death 9 times even if her body was completely destroyed. Its unknown how she learned this ability or if other Cheshire cats can learn this. Overtime Amelia turned from a werecat into a Cheshire Cat due to the Aura of madness that reside in wonderland. This Aura of madness enhanced her Werecat attributes. Like all Cheshire Amelia has the ability to move around with little to no limitations and has the ability to vanish into thin air. Appearance: Amelia looks like many other Cheshire cats but with several differences. Some of these differences are that Amelia wears leather straps on her clothing but as to where they're placed on her is always random. She also has her mothers silver bracelet on her left wrist but prefers to keep it concealed from others except her sister Blair. Personality: Despite her unknown age Amelia always had a playful and child like behavior as a Cheshire but before she became a Cheshire she developed a feral aggressive side after witnessing the death of her mother by the hands of the Orders soldiers. There are times were she goes into her feral side does show but its rare. Category:Characters